


Lumpy Tries Not to Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Tries Not to Sneeze

Bless you, Lumpy. Better luck next time. 


End file.
